


The Sky Comes Falling Down On You

by shcrtiplier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dominance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrtiplier/pseuds/shcrtiplier
Summary: The Avengers attempt to take in a new face due to her strong ability, although unaware of the extent of her power and unable to control them, has put the team in stressful situation. However, Thor takes it upon himself to help her through it even if takes some time and finding out some interesting things along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:** ASSEMBLING

Placidly, keeping my powers on the downlow for years after the unspeakable realization of the severity of how powerful they really are, and only using them to get through life and live steadily.

However, my serene living condition quickly came to a halt on one distressing day, a woman approached, and right off the bat seemed to experiment with my patience as if she had knowledge of my powers. Asking questions in the exact range of only someone who knew my boundaries personally, but the only thing is, I never met this woman in my entire life.

Her name was Natasha, the label she used to greet me.

Standing behind her were two other large physique males, one in an American patriotic outfit and the other in what looks like a more advanced knight gear, with long golden hair and wielding a large hammer.

Having these three strange people around felt as if they were cornering me like a wild animal, patiently waiting for me pounce rabidly; taming my eagerness to escape since my curiosity was too overwhelming.

Natasha being the only one aiming to trigger my powers, deciding she will be my main target of interest and if the others intrude, they will be included as well; and just by guessing the others were there for strength incase things got out of hand. This will be interesting…

“You don’t want to test me. You might not like what you _see_.”

“I’m well aware. You see we came because we know of your powers, Mallorey.”

“And we’re hoping that you choose your side wisely.” The patriotic man claimed.

Yet Natasha had other things in mind and kept pushing me to use them, the other two men noticed this effort and attempted to cease her attempt, especially the knight.

“Nat, you need to back off. You don’t know the extent of her powers.” Patriot man declared sternly.

“Nor the excessive damage she can cause.” The knight added firmly.

From this point on, the other two voices were beginning to become a haze into the background, and my vision produced a tunnel of darkness around Natasha, making her my main focus.

Noticing her response to the situation, musing me from the glimpse of fear in her eyes.

“Now tell me, _**Natalia**_. How you think Clint would react to this behavior?”

That’s when I began conjuring certain images to materialize inside her mind and ultimately crafting a realistic reality that only she could witness with her own eyes, which went along the lines of Clint running to her side and grabbing her arm to catch her attention in the surreal surroundings of the current situation.

“Wait! You’re gonna get us all killed Nat,”

“You’re supposed to be waiting for us. You can’t be here. I got this under control.”

“Listen, she can’t control her power like Stark said-“

Just in the matter of minutes, he decayed into thin air, similar to dust particles.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did he mean something to you?” I said audaciously.

Natasha’s expression was priceless, and all awhile her body was motionless, her gazed was fixed on her arm where his hand once was – her hands steadily began shaking.

Both of the men were confused about the situation, because all they saw were us, and nothing Natasha just witnessed.

“Natasha, what happened? Is she hurting you?” Patriot man started cautiously stepping forward, reaching behind him for a shield that covered half of his torso.

Before he could take another step, my tunnel gaze locked on him in which he stiffened promptly.

“I’m afraid she can’t hear you, _**Steven**_.”

“C’mon now, Mallorey, there’s no reason for you to hurt her. She’s done nothing to you.”

Natasha turned around unexpectedly, “No, it’s okay, Steve. I’m fine-“

Natasha, too, faded into dust particles. Steve was taken a-back, stunned by what he witnessed and proceeded his defense.

“What have you done to her?!”

The patriotic man lunged forward towards me, although his efforts were beaten after the sky grew dark and the sky roared with thunder before a crack in the clouds hindered me in my very place, feeling a sudden surge of raw energy which ultimately broke my concentration on the two and ultimately bringing all three of us back to reality. As I stumbled to the ground, the last few seconds of consciousness that I could recall was seeing the knight engulfed with strings of lightning that he beseeched from the heavens above, hovering over my very body with piercing eyes that glowed with the same hue that his lightning had. Which his voice boomed at the other two, expressing his confusion of what he missed.

“What in the fresh hell was that all about?”

* * *

   


After the group discussed over the situation from everyone’s different point of view, I slowly drifted into consciousness and tuned into their conversation.

“So, you’re saying she can alter any one of us’s reality by mere eye contact?... That’s outstanding.” A new voice said with a sudden peaked interest in my powers.

“Actually, Tony, it’s very dangerous.” Steve included.

“I’m with Stark on this one, she is very fascinating.” The knight’s low voice hummed with delight.

“Guys, she’s awake.” Natasha intervened.

While my brain began to process all of what was around me, the beeping of the machines monitoring and soon feeling the cords they stuck to my skin. In which brought amuck terrible recollection of my past with **_him_**. _The black strings attached to every known vein in my body, controlling everything I did. I can feel him inside me, making my every move and telling me what to think, and what to feel…_

From the upbringing of horrid past memories that I once buried deep in my brain, failing to remain calm for everyone else’s sake and quickly found myself standing on the cold surface of this building, hands frantically shaking, no recollection of the past few minutes but looking up to see everyone with a bewildered look and in a fighting stance. The cords that were once connected to me, fried to the very wire and hardly anything left of the high-tech machines other than shriveled up hardware.

Shuddering uncontrollably, “W.. What happened? Where am I?!”

The knight was close by my side, hands up showing his defenseless state and the vivid blues glowing of sympathy, “It’s alright, breathe. Just breathe. The sun is getting really low, the sun is going down. We’re not here to hurt you, we want to help you, Mallorey. You’re at Stark Tower in Manhattan.”

“All we want to do is learn about you and help in any way we can, that’s all.” Steve added to justify the knight’s words.

“C’mon guys, I want to at least see a glimpse of her powers.” Tony said in a pout-like mannerism.

“I don’t think that’s very smart, Tony. Considering she just destroyed all of your equipment.” Steve imposed.

Tony rolled his eyes, “You guys take the fun out of everything.”

The knight redirected my attention from the bickering behind him, “What’s the last thing you can recall?”

Slowly beginning to return to my calm state, focusing on his question and recalling the events that lead up to being here in this strange building but the last memory I could recollect was, “I can only remember Natasha introducing herself and seeing you two behind her, after that – everything is blurry.”

“Do you remember the last time you saw the full extent of your powers?” Tony intruded with high energy.

“I’d rather not discuss this.” I claimed in a still shaky voice, unknowingly taking a step backwards.

“Why not? There’s no harm in answering a simple question.” The knight questioned with innocent curiosity.

“Because the last time I saw the full potential of my powers was when my past lover controlled me and brainwashed me to destroy an entire civilization.” Fiddling with my hands subconsciously, from inner anxiety creeping in.

Tony interjected, “Now that’s pretty impressive, except for the whole crazy ex part and the brainwashing. Do you know the last whereabouts of this crazy ex?”

“There’s no actual place that he stays, because he’s constantly in his own void of reality that he puts himself in to keep himself away of potential threats.”

“That’s comforting.” Natasha raised her brows.

“Just as comforting as the fact that he tried many times to get me to conceive and bare his child, but he never succeeded.”

Tony once again included his thoughts, whether appropriate or not. “Why? Was it because his tally-wacker won’t work?"

“Or probably because he is not an actual living being, he is the void between reality and the unknown. He created a world for us to live in and prosper his idea of life, in hopes to remind me of my home, but he only succeeded in creating a rather disturbing hell. I only merely escaped, hopeful to find a real home here on Earth, but now I can’t have that since you took that from me.” I stated coldly.

“Mallorey, you can’t control your powers. Your last episode was a few days before we came into the picture, and many more before that. You can’t recall any of them because of the heavy trauma your ex put you through. That’s why we are here, is to help you in someway to control your powers.” Natasha included in a reassuring way.

The knight captured my attention again, by taking one of my hands into his in hopes to comfort me. “You can stay with us. We can make this your new home. We won’t let anyone harm you, by Odin’s beard you have my word.”

My blood rushed from his sudden act of physical contact and his promise-filled words left more of an impact than I would expect, breathing trapped in my throat all awhile catching his gaze from his tall demeanor, and all he returned was a wholesome smile, moments later he let go of my hand. My hand buzzed from the lost contact that his hand left on my very skin, almost an electrifying feeling, yet it was something I disregarded instantly when the sensation faded.

“I’ll take it into consideration, but this will only get messier before I can contain my powers.”

The knight chimed in again with his words of encouragement, “And we will be here every step of the way.”

Tony decided to include himself once more, “Under one condition, you use your powers on me.”

Everyone, except me, simultaneously barked at Tony, “Enough already!”

“Geez, I’ll let it go. For now.” Tony muffled under his voice as he seated himself in one of the many chairs around a solid gray table in the next room, away from this rather large laboratory.

“So childish.” Steve huffed, shaking his head.

Tony, with his quick-witted responses, replied without delay. “Hey! I heard that!”


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding some middle ground, Thor helps the team’s new friend control her powers even if it's just bits at a time. However, they end up discovering new things that really changes all of their perspectives altogether.

The day we chose was cloudy with hardly any spectacle of sunlight, except once every hour. The quite substantial piece of land we were striding on was astounding, the pasture went on for miles on end with small hills which only added to the depth of how pleasing the scenery was to observe. This was going to be a very eventful day, just by the feel of it. The first day to try and attempt to control my powers, even if its just a small piece of is more progress than I have ever done in my entire existence.

Tony picked a piece of land that was owned by himself personally, so if any damage was made it was coming out of his pocket, and me or Thor will eventually pay him back, ‘eventually’.

Amid the entirety of the training course, concentrating on Thor’s instructions to keep at a composed pace and obtain somewhat of a middle ground to help me control bits of my powers and then there’s Tony constructive criticism in the background throwing me of my progress which in return, would direct an infuriated scowl in his direction.

“I think you should back off, Tony. You’ll be at the other end of her fury if you don’t watch out, believe me.” Steve decreed.

“You guys aren’t hearing me out, I _want_ be at the other end. Okay, that might sound a little dirty, but take it or leave it.” Tony swayed his hand in the air, with an eye roll.

“I’ve never seen you this ecstatic to be an actual ragdoll for an experiment of yours.” Steve raised a brow.

“You’re still not seeing my point of view. Seriously, put yourself in my shoes, I see her as the ocean, you can’t control it but if she has good grip on you, she’ll drag you down to where you don’t want to go and _that is so fascinating_.” Tony pleaded.

With an evident stare from all three of us listening, Steve spoke. “I think you have more you want to say but choosing not to say it because of Thor over here.”

“Okay, I’ll just shut up. Jesus, you don’t know how to appreciate a power beyond any of our control.”

“Speak for yourself.” Thor interjected with a smug grin.

“Okay, Mr. God of Glitter. How about you try to get mind controlled by her?” Tony answered with arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Gladly. Alright, Mallorey. Hit me with the best you got.” Thor presumed a disposed stance indicating that he was ready for whatever I had instore for him.

A rare and thin smile parted my lips from Tony’s comment, or label he gave Thor, soon shaking off the thought to be able to focus on the task. While slightly hesitant, staring at Thor with bits of concern while the inside of my chest tightened from the sense of anxiety of possibly hurting him and feasibly losing my restraint.

As if the God could hear my thoughts clear as day, a whisper spoke through the breezy air. “Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me.” Thor expressed in a soft and assuring tone.

After the little uplift, it was enough for me to collect my thoughts and distillate on Thor, slowly feeling the influence of my ability beginning to rule the situation. Soon enough my tunnel vision secured on Thor, constructing the alternate reality that only we could perceive and sealing us in a mass of darkness before attempting to project images into his mind, all while making the scenery more familiar to his taste. However, something went wrong. Not getting the reaction I expected from him, a radiant smile formed on his lips and proceed with “Wow.”

Ceasing my control, with the evident perplexed look on my face. “What happened?”

“You won’t believe it if I told you.” Thor shook his head slightly.

“Please enlighten us, because some of us are dying to hear.” Stark’s voice was thick with heavy mockery.

Thor ignored his cynicism, “I felt your influence in my mind, but instead of seeing your version, I clearly saw what I envisioned.”

“How is that even possible?” I posed, furrowing my brows to the center of my forehead.

We both looked back at the other two males standing off at a safe distance from us, Steve being the more disordered than Stark, considering after seeing what he had gone through.

“So that’s just it? You’re immune to her powers?” Steve said in an upset tone.

 

 

Later, nearly a month into acquiring a slim grip of my capabilities, for the most part, yet there were some days where things would get out of hand when I would try to surpass the blockage that Thor had against my abilities, preventing me from impelling certain illustrations in Thor’s head. However, with much effort, growing so impatient to the point where my powers began expanding and including one of the other two males that were watching without even focusing on them, wherein Thor had no other choice than to sustain me.

That next day, eventually, to his surprise; Tony was on the other end of my power, when he endeavored to support me and surpass a more higher part of my power level in hopes to control Thor’s vision, mostly to prove that nothing could be out of my control – but only succeeded in his own defeat, by experiencing a vision that was given to him by the powerful nature of my unrestrained ability, ultimately bestowing shellshock on him and unlike Tony, he was inaudible for the rest of the time they were there. Eventually, Steve forced them both to leave to recuperate back at Stark Tower.

The same day, a very peculiar occurrence happened with just the two of us, during our training session, once again while pushing my power to its limit, and to my demise, Thor would still distinguish what he desired to see instead of my configuration of how I wanted him to perceive it. Conversely, during the same period, the distortion of darkness that would appear around us began to reverse and turn into Thor’s images, that that he wanted me to witness. Which consisted of a widespread crowd of people in a quite eye pleasing foreign place that I have never observed before.

For the pure sake of the pleasure of my ego, that I might seize Thor’s brawniest blast only out of the heat of the amusement, with a very hesitant heart, Thor rest assured that it was my chosen desire to go through with this, considering all that could transpire, even after him trying to convince me otherwise, I stayed true to my wish.

The sun was abruptly concealed with obscure clouds overflowing with feverish lightning, only saturating me with wholesome exhilaration but soon noting a bit of unease on Thor’s appearance, yet he proceeded. His entire embodiment was enveloped with spirts of small strings of lightning dancing all across his torso and the one, most noticeable feature was his eyes that glowed of pure energy. The ground beneath the soles of my feet leisurely began to quake, all awhile a surge of raw power condensed the air between us before the flashing strike overpowered me without a falter in its ability, blinding my vision from the vibrant brightness and the overwhelming wave of energy coursing throughout my veins and to my very core, causing my body to stiffen until the strike wore off. Once the air cleared and silence creeped the meadows, my sight slowly regained its strength, standing with no mark of the blast even touching me and a clear smug look established among my features.

However, Thor mounted to his tall demeanor with the utmost disbelief clearly among his face, witnessing something he has never seen in his entire lifetime and nor I; within my hands small strings of his lightning were still animated, dancing across the parts of my skin but soon dispersed into thin air. My mind grew blank, examining the palms of my hand with genuine amazement and utter confusion to how I obtained that ability.

_Did I just borrow Thor’s power? How was that even possible?_

“How did you manage to do that?” Thor broke the silence with a heavy breath.

“I haven’t gotten the slightest clue.” Finally formulating a coherent word, yet still astonished from the events that took place. Although, my sudden mood was improved to a dangerous curiosity. “But I do think we should try it again, for good measure.”

It took Thor a bit to comprehend what I said, since his mind was still buzzing about what he just witnessed, dumbfounded by the entire situation.

“In all my years, never have I ever seen such a thing before my eyes. _You are truly remarkable_ ,” Thor acclaimed, “Now that I think about it, my mother once spoke of something similar-“

“How about we swap stories later? I want to see how far we can take this.” I poised, with a gleam of a slight leer lingering upon my lips.

Almost immediately, witnessing that Thor distinguished the change in my behavior from being so timid, to being more assertive and almost spirited.

“As you wish, I never turn down an honest challenge.” Thor mused, with a twitching mischievous grin.

Not too long after, Thor had concealed his body in the prancing lights once again and eyes illuminating like a star with a compelling glare. This time around, the atmosphere felt different than before, more rigorous and condensed. The sky was enriched with a darker set of clouds overhead, swarming with more furious strings of abundant lightning. In that moment, Thor had released his infamous hammer and it crashed to the grounds surface with an audible thud, which left me perplexed. Followed by the roar of thunder distressing the air and causing the land beneath us to tremble even more than the first time, and to my knowledge Thor had raised his arms to his upper torso where the strings of light began to act frantically.

The air soon distilled, causing an abrupt silence to fill the atmosphere between us and then the flash hit, more of an uncomfortable intense glare than the last and caused a tender aching feeling to heave throughout my entire body as if I was absorbing the blast, yet the overall entirety of the gust was all too overbearing. As this feeling boiled inside of me, it triggered me to panic and slouch down, erupting a long shrill cry before something unexpected happened, breaking through the blast with a ricochet that had built up within my being from Thor’s monumental blast and previous one.

My eyes drifted open to a view of the ground, not the previous brightly colored green hue but a scorched black, as I gathered myself to my knees for a better view, the blast radius covered ground for miles on end. Thor, himself was laying unconscious on the burnt terrain as well, but was soon stirring to consciousness. Quickly gathering himself to an upright position in an urgency when realizing what happened, with one sweep of the land before laying his sight on me, rushing to my side to help me to my feet and scanned my body of any injuries but there was none to speak of.

“This isn’t possible.” Thor protested. “You’re what my mother has spoken of.”

With a puzzled expression, I replied inquisitively. “Thor, what are you talking about?...”

“My mother set me down once when I was younger and told me a tale of when a God meets his soulmate, he can share his powers with them and vice versa. The last recollection of this happening were eons ago… when my father met my mother.”

Staring vacantly at the God while he revealed all this information, unable to absorb all these feelings that reconciled while trying to fathom his words. _Was he talking about me? Am I his soulmate?_

“What are you trying to say?” I implored.

Thor seized a step further, taking my hand into his and turning my hand to the bare side of my palm, hovering his hand above mine, beckoning small threads of beams from his palm to dance across mine and slowly removing his hand away, to witness the lights had stayed crawling amuck before steadily dispersing.

“You’re my soulmate, Mallorey. The stars have brought us together.”

A familiar voice broke through the air and caught our attention, “That’s a little cheesy don’t you think? ‘The stars have brought us together?’ Why didn’t you say something like ‘You’re the handle to my hammer.’?” A body of red metal armor was floating in the air, the helmet collapsed revealing Tony, as a coy grin playing on his lips. “Hey! That even rhymed. Karen add that to my list of band lyrics.” A soft woman voice spoke right after, “Of course, adding to the list named ‘The greatest band to ever exist’.”

With a raised brow, I inquired, “You have a list of band lyrics?”

“Never underestimate the possibility of seeing this face on a band cover, with some of the best lyrics known to man.” Tony endorsed. “Besides we are getting off topic, I came here because my radar picked up that huge blast. Was that you Thor?” He solicited questionably, pointing his finger towards the God.

“The beginning, yes but what your radar picked up…” Thor shook his head and pointed a finger towards me.

Tony’s brows furrowed, taking him quite a while to process the information he was just given. “ ** _You_**? You did _this_?” His attention directed towards me, with a bewildered aspect on his face. “Wait. Hold on. Let me get this straight. Thor isn’t this your power?”

“Yes, it appears so, but she borrowed it.” He appeared to have more of a gratified expression, and a sincere smile.

“Okay, hold on. You lost me for a minute. So, you’re telling me, that not only can she distort our reality, but she can also _borrow_ abilities?” Stark sucked in his cheeks slightly and exhaling a deep breath while lightly shaking his head. “Absolutely outstanding. Is there any other hidden power you would like to tell us? Because now will be the time.”

“The key word is hidden for a reason, Stark. We won’t know until I can _do_ it.”

“Besides, you’re getting one thing wrong Stark.” Thor started, “She can only borrow _my_ ability.”

“Please do explain.” Stark answered confounded. “Because I’m still trying to wrap my brain around this whole thing.”

“Earlier, after both you and Rogers left, Mallorey tried to focus her powers on me and ‘distort’ my reality by making me perceive her visions, in actuality, I made her see what I wanted to see.”

Stark included, “Would you mind elaborating?”

“Not finished yet, I’ll explain later. Moments after, Mallorey wanted to see the measure of my power by different levels and to my surprise, this happened...”

When the God reached to clutch my hand this time, not using his last tactic instead something new, a familiar feeling I once experienced before when he used it as a coping mechanism back at the tower – his hand slithered and laced his fingers in between mine, causing that pleasant sensation to erupt inside my being as he brought forth our conjoined hands, the lights emitted once more from his essence; instead of staying on his hand, the lights multiplied and frenzied about over our linked hands. Disappointingly, Thor had released his hand from mine again losing the intimate sensation that my body soon began to crave again but denying the opportunity due to the demonstration. The lightning had stayed, running all over my hand, chasing each other until the ends met, before they slowed in action, still scurrying amuck.

Prior to their disperse, Thor timed it almost too perfectly and barely touched the hem of my hand which cause an outburst of energy in Stark’s direction, startling me in the process while Tony hurtled into the earth’s soil.

As the dirt settled, Tony stilled for a second longer before shouting, while sitting up quickly. “It all makes since now!” Overlooking the fact that he was caught off guard, and not speaking for his ego for once, “You remember how you said that you had to use your lightning to throw her off, and it knocked her out right? When she woke up again and spazzed out, that same built up energy you used on her, she used to knock out my equipment.”

Stark ran his hands over his face, “Holy shit… imagine if you guys got it on and the recoil of that mess.”

From the look of Thor’s reddened face, and mortified exterior, assuming that Stark had said something of an erotic nature that I had not caught on till the very last second, in which caused a small feeling of chastened in the pit of my stomach and emitting short display of intimate images in my mind with no other than Thor, and to my knowledge, Thor’s hand was still connected with my arm and by pure reflex, removing my skin from his touch and the images had stopped.

Thor had a confused look from my sudden move but taking him only a second more to realized what he had done and his whole demeanor change to new level of humiliation. “No no, I didn’t mean… it just happened.” His hands in the air to help confess his honesty to the situation.

“How about we go back? It’s been a tiring day.” Unable to hide the clear bright hue of pink threatening to turn darker if I stay this close to him for a moment longer, while the other wholesome feeling continued to run frenzied throughout the entirety of my being even without physical contact. It didn’t occur to me until that very moment, as to how I got here in the first place, was with Thor and his hammer.

The God went to pick up his hammer, and soon returned to my direction with a head hung low, probably still thinking over what just happened with regrets.

Thor ceased his stroll in front of me, refusing to look in my eyes for too long and extended his hand in my direction. Taking me a moment to build up the courage to look in his direction, and finally sliding my hand into his, the all too familiar feeling soon returned hastily but instead of just holding each other’s hand during the ride back – Thor pulled me closer, my cheek flushed against his metal plated chest which caused an outburst of several more unnamed feelings to arise within my essence and run around hastily in my stomach and my heart to thrash hysterically within my chest cavity.

Even after my efforts of attempting to ignore these newfound sensations, they only grew stronger every passing moment while so close to Thor on this journey back to the Stark building, each moment passing while up in the sky where the clouds floated around, Thor only held me closer almost as if he was afraid to lose me on the flight back.

Flashes of images erupted once more in my line of vision, but of Thor only pressing his forehead against mine and proclaiming notions that made no sense to me, sense my brain is still unable comprehend this idea of a certain feeling that individuals have on this planet for certain special people in their life and supposedly towards a ‘soulmate’. _However, I **do** feel them, but how do I react on these feelings and tell him that I feel the same way?_

 

 

Once we were back at Stark’s building late that evening, cozying next to a malleable pillow that sunk-in when laying my body weight among it, it felt heavenly especially with the fleecy cover draped over my body. The amount of comfort something as simple as these small things could bring felt astonishing, compared to the rock-like divan that I once called a bed.

“Comfy?” Thor hummed, rounding the corner of the quiet large chaise longue while holding two sets of what looks like to be a warm beverage and offered me one of them. “Here, this will help you regain your strength you lost and help you recover.”

“What’s in it?” I queried, while acquiring the warm mug within the palms of my cold hands.

“ _Chamomile tea_.” Thor stated smugly, the sofa dipped where the God had seated close to my side, making himself comfortable in his dark colored coat that surely kept him warm.

“Never heard of it.”

“I’m not surprised, I’ve never heard of it myself until someone showed me, and it works wonders. Tell me what you think.” Thor uttered, as he placed the rim close to his lips and took himself a small sip of the liquid.

With some convincing, bringing the beaker close to my bottom lip and lightly gulped some of fluid, smoothly it ran down the back of my throat and warmed the center of my chest, from this soothing feeling made me unable to resist to take another sip. From seeing this, Thor snickered with delight.

“I assume you’ve taking a liking to it.”

Removing the cup from my intake region, in hopes to remove the urge to slurp down the entire drink. Unable to hold the small chuckle that slipped through my lips, while an unmistakable smile tugged at my cheeks. “Y’know, I can’t remember the last time I had something this good.”

“Whoa, take caution with your compliments, you’ll make my head swell as big as a balloon.” Thor teased, with brilliant beam of a smile.

A small gust of laughter escaped my lips once more, before clarifying “Although this is particularly good, but what I mean is all of this. This place, the people and yo- you’re hospitality.” My heart leaped at that exact moment, from almost revealing that feeling that is still indescribable till this very second – and that _he_ was the source of it.

“Well, Mallorey, you have been through hell and back, literally speaking of course. You deserve nothing but the best of everything.” The God spoke so sincerely, never taking my gaze off his extravagantly clear blue hues. His words only made this endless feeling swell within the core of my torso, making my hands clutch the beverage tightly to the center of my chest as my eyes began to mist all too quickly, forcing me to break my lock with his eyes. All these different emotions collapsed all at once, leaving me very much of a broken mess.

“Hey, everything is all right. Did I say something to upset you?” Thor placed this mug down on a nearby slab, and carefully laid one of his large hands on my forearm for emotional support.

“No, no. It’s just… I can’t seem to put these moods I am feeling into word form. It’s quite distressing.” My voice slightly cracked, the mist formed into droplet of liquid to stream down my cheeks.

His rested hand raised up towards my chin, lightly pressing his forefinger against my jawline to suggest returning my gaze on him. “Mallorey, look at me. I can help you through this, you just have to work with me.”

Mustering up some courage, before finally whirling my head with the influence of his hand still underneath my jaw.

“Now, try and tell me what you are feeling right now. It’s okay if you can’t right away, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you.” Thor encouraged gently, returning the palm of his hand to my forearm once more and gently caressing the skin with his thumb.

“I…” I started, with a deep sigh. “I’m so light with emotion, almost as if I’m floating in the air. Although at the same time, these similar feelings are heavy on my heart. I can hardly breathe; my heart is always throbbing in my chest at tremendous speeds that I’ve only felt once before with immense dread from the unspeakable place. Yet, this is different. I’m not in apprehension, but… what is it called? Affection? -”

It took a moment for Thor to respond, assuming my response threw him off guard, however he persisted eagerly. “Where do these feelings start?”

That simple question made my heart palpation cease momentarily to only resume at a faster pace, which made my hands begin to quiver from the uneasiness.

“They began when I’m close-“

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your tender moment.” Tony intervened, as he graced us with his presence.

“I just have one quick question, do these two look familiar to any of you?” Tony held up a tablet with a picture of one figure in a blood red suit and the other in a black trench coat. “Because this is the fifth goddamn time they have stolen my sign outside my property that says, ‘no violating’ and replaced it with a handmade sign that says, ‘please do violate’.”

Steve had walked in soon after Stark’s rambling and caught a glimpse of the picture which stopped him tracks. “Hey, I know that guy on the left. His name is Deadpool, a highly skilled mercenary that kills sought after drug lords and corrupt bad guys.”

“And this other one? The one from the Matrix?” Tony added fumingly.

“Never seen her before, she must be new.” Steve shrugged.

“Alright then, how do we find this red tampon?” Tony asked intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the support on my first chapter, it really helped influence this new chapter. I would love even more feedback on this one since I'm introducing more characters. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment. Love your support guys. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. So this is my first ever Thor fic and I’m so nervous about posting it but after a few encouraging words from my friend (like ‘do it hoe’), I have been convinced otherwise. (love u lora) So, I would love some feedback on future ideas or on how I’ve started this fic, because I’m in the works of the next chapter as we speak and would love have your thoughts on this one! Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
